clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzatron 3000
Pizzatron 3000 is a game that is played in the Pizza Parlor created by Club Penguin's inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy. In it, the player must look at a sign on which the current order is written. Then they must make the correct type of pizza. If the player makes a mistake, the pizza that they made will not sell, but they will have a chance to remake that pizza. If the player makes 5 mistakes, the game is over, the player gets fired, and the Pizza Parlor goes out of business (because the penguins stop buying pizzas). After making five correct pizzas in a row without making a mistake on a particular pizza, you will get a tip. Tips increase by five coins for every five pizzas in a row you make correctly. At the end it will get you more coins and also tell you a secret if you can find out a secret in 5 seconds. After making 40 pizzas (or if you make more than 5 mistakes), you finish the game, and collect your coins. The highest amount of coins you can get, without making any mistakes, is 1085 coins. But If You Select Candytron 3000, You Will Get 1285 coins. Readers may also wish to see List of Gary's Inventions for a list of Gary the Gadget Guy's other inventions. Tips *You make pizzas by dragging toppings and sauce onto dough. You must however follow the orders. *You first choose either Pizza Sauce or Hot Pizza sauce and use the mouse to squeeze it on. *Make 5 mistakes, and game over. Tips & Secrets "Stuffing" the pizza "Stuffing" means to put more than one of a type of topping after the pizza moves fast. A counter accident feature. Use to your advantage. This secret is easier if you play Candytron. Putting items before the pizza comes? You can put items before a pizza comes by waiting for the last pizza to go to the end and finish. If it is the 1st pizza you can't perform this. SCandytron 3000 To go to the secret level, you will have to click on the lever at the right side of the Pizzatron 3000 Machine. Then click on start. It will not show as Candytron 3000 on the Instruction Page. "Putting more items"? Putting more items means that when the board says to put more than two ingredients ( not sauces and the cheese ), put one more item of one of those ingredients. Then you wil get a secret coin ( they won't show until the end but won't say secret coin. They will put it under the normal coins ). What always comes Always get ready with the cheese or sprinkles by picking the object up before the pizza arrives. Trivia *Pizzatron 3000 was created by G. *On the Halloween Party of '07, Candytron 3000 was released. *A game called "Candytron 3000" can be accesed by Pizzatron. *It's Possible To Go One Game Without Any Mistakes On A Slow Computer. *The Pizza Party In 2006 Was The Grand Opening Of The Pizza Shop The Free Item's Where The Chef Hat And The Pizza Apron. Category:Games Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Food